Penyamaranku Terungkap
by Kumoru-Chan
Summary: Fic Tentang Kurapika, gadis manis yang cantik nan manis banget, legit deh pokokya kaya kue lapis. yang disukain sama Kuroro cowok yang cool 'Kayaknya' tapi rada rada, kisah mereka terhalang oleh penyamaran Kurapika dan seorang Neon, sahabat mereka.. bagaimana kelanjutannya? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Minna – San!

Ini adalah fanfic pertama author, jadi karena ini adalah fanfic pertama mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahan, kekhilafan, dan segala dosa dosa kami. Kok author jadi berdo'a ya?*Gubrakk* sudahlah dari pada author malah lepas kendali (?) mendingan lanjut ke cerita deh :v, bagus gak bagus mudah mudahan reader suka deh *Plak*

Kurapika : "Disini Gua jadi cewek lagi nih?"

Author : "Iya kurapika"

Killua : "gak apa apa yang penting bisa tampil"

Kuroro : "Iya, lagi pula kurapika lebih pantas jadi cewek"

Gon : "Iya kurapika kan cantik"

Kurapika : "Gua rantai ya lo semua"

A,K,G, Kuroro : "Kaboorr"

**Chapter 1 ( Perpisahan dengan Sahabatku )**

"Hmm.. Besok" Kurapika Menghela nafasnya, rasanya baru sebentar libur sekolah sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru saja. "KURAPIKA!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "KYAA!" Kurapika terkejut dengan suara itu. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk Pintu?" tanya kurapika kesal. "maaf, seperti baru kali ini saja" ucap bocah berambut silver tersebut. "Ada apa masuk ke kamarku killua?" kurapikapun bertanya pada bocah bernama killua tersebut. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu makanan sudah siap, makanlah bersama kami" jawab killua. "Yaa, baiklah aku juga sudah lapar!"

Akhirnya merekapun Pergi ke meja makan.

Kurapika : "Waah, Kelihatannya enak!"

Killua : "Tentu, kan aku yang memasaknya"

Leorio : "ingat killua, kau hanya mencicipi saja! Aku yang membuatnya!"

Killua : "Apa katamu? aku yang membuat semua ini menjadi makanan yang enak"

Gon : "Sudah, jangan bertengkar dimeja makan. Kurapika, ayo duduk dan makan bersama" ucap Gon ramah pada kurapika.

Kurapika : "Terimakasih Gon" Kurapika pun duduk disamping Gon.

Kurapika dan ketiga temannyapun menyantap makanan yang memang lezat tersebut, akhirnya setelah selesai Gon pun Membuka Pembicaraan.

Gon : "Kurapika, masuk SMA ya?"

Kurapika : "Eh!? I-iya Gon, ada apa?"

Gon : "Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

Kurapika : "Tanyakan saja"

Gon : "Apa kau akan bersekolah di SMA Hunter?"

Leorio : "Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya begitu pada kurapika?"

Killua : "Dasar Orang tua yang suka ikut campur urusan anak muda"

Leorio : "Diam, Bocah nakal!"

Gon : "Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu bertengkar Hu-uh!" keluh Gon

Killua : "Dia yang mulai duluan!"

Leorio : "anak tidak tau diri, sudah memakai kartu tabunganku untuk membeli snack, sekarang malah membuatku kesal!"

Sedikit info dari author, killua pernah diam diam mengambil kartu tabungan leorio saat leorio sedang tidur dan membelanjakannya untuk membeli makanan ringan di supermarket dengan tagihan yang fantastis.

Gon : (menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya tersebut) "Oh, Iya kurapika! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kurapika : "Ya, sepertinya begitu"

Gon : "berarti kau akan berpisah dengan kami? Karena aku dengar siswa SMA Hunter harus tinggal di asrama khusus siswa siswi disana"

Kurapika : "Ya, Gon aku harus tinggal disana"

Killua, Leorio : "APA?"

Leorio : "Kita akan berpisah?"

Killua : "Apa kau serius?"

Kurapika : "Ya,kurasa untuk sementara waktu ini kita tidak akan bertemu Gon, Killua, Leorio" Kurapika menundukan kepalanya

Gon : "Hn.. Ah! Kau harus membereskan barangmu kan kurapika! Ayo, kami akan membantumu!"

Killua, Leorio : "YAA!"

Merekapun membereskan barang barang yang diperlukan kurapika untuk sekolah, setelah selesai mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing masing.

Kurapika : "Terima kasih semuanya"

Gon : "Kembali Kurapika!"

Killua : "Ya, Bukan apa apa"

Leorio : "Senang membantumu"

Gon : "Selamat tidur kurapika" menutup pintu kamar kurapika.

Kurapika : "Selamat tidur kembali.. Semuanya" ucap kurapika lirih.

**To be Continued**

**THE END**

Yeaay! Akhirnya Chapter 1 Selesai juga! Author harap reader sekalian suka ya dengan fanfic ini. Mohon do'anya juga untuk kelancaran pembuatan fanfic ini *Plak*. Ditunggu Updatenya yaa! *Oiiyoy*. Dan Arigatou buat yang udah baca fic ini!.

**Minta Pendapatnya untuk Fic ini yaa! :**


	2. Chapter 2

Minna – San!

Rasanya Sudah lama gk bikin fanfic, padahal baru kemaren buat fic *Bruk!*. Mungkin karena terobsesi bikin fic kali ya (?) sekali nemu Khayalan aneh cantumin di fanfic, sehari aja gk nulis fanfic, rasanya Deg, Deg'an kayak mau nyatain cinta gitu loh *Sotoy*, jadi para readers maklumin aja kalo fic ini gaje, secara authornya pun gaje *Ngaku*. Pokoknya selamat menikmati deh*Emangnya martabak(?)*.

Kuroro : "Kok gua gk maen di chapter 1 sih?"

Leorio : "Mungkin karena lo gak ganteng kali!"

Kuroro : "Ohh,, Lu nantangin gua? Berani lo sama gua?"

Leorio : "Hn.. Enggak sih"

Author : "Udah jangan berteman deh! Berantem aja!"

Kurapika,Gon,Killua,Leorio,Kuroro : *Timpukin author bareng bareng*

**Chapter 2 ( Masuk SMA Hunter itu senang tidak senang )**

"Semuanya sudah siap? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya leorio. "Ya, Aku rasa hanya ini. _Nee_ terimakasih atas bantuan kalian semua ya!" ucap kurapika bersemangat. "Iya, jangan khawatir itu bukan apa apa" jawab killua. "Hmm.. sudahlah, kau harus berangkat kurapika" Gon mengingatkan kurapika. "Ah! Iya.. Aku terlambat! Selamat Tinggal!" kurapika pun bergegas menaiki bus sekolah yang sudah hampir berangkat. Beberapa saat kemudian bus pun berangkat. "KURAPIKAAA!" Teriak Gon. "YAAA?!" balas kurapika. "JANGAN LUPAKAAN KAMIIIII YAAAAAA!". "TENTU SAJJAAAAAA!" Teriak Kurapika.

Kurapika menghela nafasnya dengan berat "Selamat Tinggal Gon, Leorio, Killua" terasa tidak menyenangkan memang berpisah dengan teman yang sangat disayanginya. "Aku Taruh dimana ya barang barangku?" Kurapika kebingungan ingin menaruh dimana barang bawaannya. "Sini, Biar aku bantu" ucap seseorang yang hendak menolong kurapika.

Kurapika : "Whoaa!?"

Neon : "Maaf, kau terkejut ya?"

Kurapika : "Tidak apa apa, tenang saja" ucap kurapika yang sebenarnya terkejut

Neon : "Biar aku bantu membawa barang bawaanmu"

Kurapika : "Terima kasih"

Neon : "Siapa Namamu?" Bertanya pada kurapika Sambil menyodorkan tangannya

Kurapika : "aku, Kurapika" Menjabat tangan Neon dengan ragu ragu

Neon : "Aku Neon" Tersenyum kepada kurapika

Setelah melewati gunung, masuk ke jurang, melewati danau yang penuh dengan buaya berekor sembilan (Loh, eh?), bertarung dengan ikan teri gigi besi, dll ( Rute perjalanannya serem amat ya?) merekapun sampai ke SMA Hunter.

Kurapika : "akhirnya Sampai jugaa!" kurapika berteriak sangat keras

Neon : " Hey, Kau belum tau ya? Disini tidak boleh berteriak"

Kurapika : "Kenapa? Karena ini adalah SMA elit?"

Neon : "Sepertinya begitu"

Kurapika : "Menyebalkan"

Tak lama kemudian datanglah pengurus siswa/siswi baru SMA Hunter yaitu Bu Menchi.

Bu Menchi : "Nah, Selamat datang untuk kalian semua! Sekarang ibu akan mengelompokan kalian untuk tinggal di asrama, yang laki laki disebelah kanan, dan yang perempuan disebelah kiri" sambil menunjuk kearah kanan dan kirinya.

Kurapika : "Aku masuk barisan mana ya?" Kurapika bingung ingin mempertahankan penyamarannya atau menyudahinya.

Neon : "Kurapika, kau masih bingung ya?"

Bu Menchi : "Ada yang masih belum jelas? Oh kau, kau masuk kebarisan laki laki disebelah kanan"

Kurapika : "Baik, Bu..." Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya karena kesal

Setelah selesai pengelompokan siswa/i untuk tinggal di asrama, Kurapika pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lemas dan lesu (Yaiyalah, dia kan perempuan gimana rasanya perempuan tinggal di asrama yang penuh dengan cowok?). "Hu-uh.. untung saja satu kamar hanya ditempati satu orang!" Kurapika Menghela nafas (Lagi). Seketika Kurapika terkejut dengan suasana disekelilingnya, ini lebih terasa seperti apartemen daripada asrama baginya, kamar yang terlalu luas hanya untuk satu orang, dengan fasilitas kamar mandi didalamnya. "Hmm.. apa ini tidak berlebihan ya? Apa mereka tidak rugi membuat kamar seperti ini hanya untuk satu orang? (Sejak kapan kurapika mempertimbangkan untung rugi?) Tapi tidak apa apa, lagipula kalau aku tinggal bersama laki laki lain dalam satu kamar berbahaya juga kan?" Kurapika tersenyum.

**o****o****O****o****o**

Setelah satu bulan bersekolah di SMA Hunter (Masa sih? Cepet amat) Kurapika mulai mengenali teman teman satu kelasnya, ia mulai mempunyai teman. *Temannya Perempuan? Tentu saja! Laki laki juga ada sih! *Plakk* karena kurapika dikenal sebagai seorang laki laki, padahal dia perempuan. iapun lebih banyak dikenal oleh laki laki. "Apa aku bisa bertahan selama 3 tahun untuk mempertahankan Genderku sebagai laki laki ya?" Kurapika Menggaruk kepalanya *Sebenarnya tidak gatal(Untuk apa digaruk? Hanya Author, Kurapika dan Tuhan yang tau!) *Dikejar Fans Kurapika* kok jadi OOT ya? Oke, Oke ayo lanjutkan ceritanya, ceritanya kurapika masuk kelas IPA1, Kurapika dikenal sebagai orang yang jago dalam kimia, fisika, dan biologi. Namun, disamping itu masih ada teman sekelasnya, kuroro yang berhasil menyainginya walaupun dalam hal PR dia jarang mengerjakannya.

Neon : "Kurapika!"

Kurapika : "Ya?"

Neon : "Aku mencarimu, kesetiap centi SMA Hunter ini!"

Kurapika : "Ahh! Lebay deh" Kurapika mengibaskan tangannya.

Neon : "Oh, iya nanti istirahat bagaimana kalau kita kekantin bersama?"

Kurapika : "Boleh."

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran ibu guru kita tercinta, Bu Menchi. Setelah bu Menchi selesai bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, Bunyinya Merdu sekali, hingga beberapa anak jadi sakit telinga akut mendengarnya. Setelah bel berbunyi kurapika merasa bebas, namun ada kejadian tak terduga yaitu Kuroro, saingannya Menghampirinya.

Kurapika : "Akhirnya Istirahat juga!"

Kuroro : "Kau, Kurapika?" Ucap Kuroro datar dan Dingin.

Kurapika : "Eh?! I-Iya"

Kuroro : "Ayo ikut denganku ke perpustakaan"

Kurapika : "Tapi aku ada jan-"

Kuroro : "Sudahlah ikut saja!" Kuroro sedikit membentak namun, tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kurapika : "Ba.. iklah"

Kuroro pun membawa kurapika Ke sebuah Perpustakaan, Sebenarnya Kurapika juga senang dibawa ketempat itu. Namun, ia teringat akan janjinya dengan Neon.

Kuroro : "Temani aku membaca disini" Tidak perlu dijelaskan, kuroro tetap dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin dan datar.

Kurapika : "Kuroro, mengertilah aku ada-"

Kuroro : "Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?"

Kurapika : "Lupakan Saja, aku akan membaca juga" kurapika mengalah pada kuroro

Entah apa yang merasuki Kuroro sehingga ia mengajak kurapika untuk menemaninya. Penasaran? Hanya author,Kuroro dan Tuhan yang tau! *Bletak!* (Dijitak Fans Kuroro) Sebenarnya Kurapika agak risih dengan suasana disekitarnya, yaitu banyak gadis yang mengelilingi mereka dalam membaca buku, dengan kata lain sebenarnya kuroro lah yang jadi pusat perhatian. Setelah membaca beberapa buku, bel masuk pun berbunyi gadis gadis berhamburan membuat kurapika merasa lega karena oksigen kembali tersedia.

Kurapika : "Hm.. Kuroro, apa rasanya dikelilingi gadis seperti itu?"

Kuroro : "Membosankan, Menjengkelkan, Menyebalkan, dan masih banyak lagi"

Setelah kembali belajar, bel pulang pun berbunyi "Neeet, Neeeeeeeet, Neeeeeeet" Kira kira begitulan bunyinya. Terlihat Neon didepan pagar Asrama Putri Menunggu seseorang dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Neon : "Kurapikaa!"

Kurapika : "Aah! Neon!"

Neon : "Kau kenapa tidak menepati janjimu?"

Kurapika : "Eh!? U-uh, bagaimana ya," kurapika mengusap dahinya.

Neon : "Kau bersama perempuan lainnya kan?" Neon Mengejek Kurapika dengan menegaskan kata "Perempuan Lain" didalam perkataannya.

Kurapika : "Ti-tidak Neon. aku bisa menjelaskan"

Neon : "Aku tidak percaya padamu!" Menjulurkan Lidahnya

Kurapika : "Terserah apa maumu Tuan Putri!" Kurapika membalas mengejeknya

Neon : "KURAPIKA!" Neon merasa malu dengan ucapan kurapika yang menekankan kata "Tuan Putri" Tersebut.

Kurapika : *Tersenyum* "Baiklah Tuan Putri Sampai nanti" berlari kecil menuju asrama laki laki.

Neon : "Dasar!" Neon pun cengar cengir sendiri ala ala anak SLB *Gubrak*

Setelah beberapa Bulan Mereka Berteman *Kuroro juga ikutan, walau gk sedekat neon* merekapun menjadi lebih dekat. Kuroro yang tadinya bersifat dingin dan datar sekarang mulai membagi senyum dan bercanda ria bersama Neon dan Kurapika, Walau banyak gadis yang iri dan membicarakan mereka dibelakang. mereka tetap tenang dan istilahnya 'Masa Bodo emang gue pikirin?' apalagi Kuroro yang tetap bersikap dingin pada orang lain selain temannya.

**To Be Continued**

**THE END**

Huuhh..! Capek juga Nulis Chapter 2 ini! Doa'in aja ya untuk Author supaya bisa lanjutin fanfic ini sampai selesai *Peace* walaupun capek dan pegel pegel, Author bela bela'in nulis fanfic ini buat readers sekalian lohh! Apa sih yang enggak buat para readers? *Asekk* Pokoknya tunggu Updatenya ya! :3 (Ganbate!)

**Inilah Saatnya Untuk.. Minta Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning : Gaje, Typo's, Abal, OOC, OOT dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya_

Minna – San!

Setelah Chapter 2 selesai Author akan melanjutkan ke Chapter 3, karena ceritanya belum tamat! *Yaiyalah* Okelah Kalau Begitu! Lebih baik kita mulai saja, Semoga Reader sekalian suka ya!

Kuroro : "Udahan dong sesi gua jadi dingin! Cape tau!"

Author : "Tenang disini lu Cuma dingin sama orang yang lu gk kenal aja kok. Dan Kurapika itu orang yang dekeett sama lu gitu"

Kurapika : "apa! gue?"

Kuroro : "Tentu saja, untukmu sih akan kuberikan jiwaku"

Kurapika : "RANTAII OBLIGASI!"

Kuroro, Author : "AMPUUN!"

**Chapter 3 ( ada apa dengan Neon? )**

"Hoaam..." Kuroro menguap didepan Kurapika. "Heii! Itu tidak sopan!" Bentak Kurapika sambil mengambil Buku dan menutupi wajah Kuroro dengan buku tersebut. "Hmm, aku mengantuk karena semalam bersamamu, dikamarmu" Kuroro Tersenyum kepada Kurapika dan meletakan kembali buku Kurapika. "Hentikan Kuroro, Bersikaplah seperti Biasanya" Kurapika mulai risih dengan perlakuan Kuroro tersebut. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tau hal ini!" Kuroro mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kurapika. "Sudahlah hentikan! Aku jadi teringat kejadian itu terus" Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroro. "Tapi kau hebat ya, Aku saja lelah tadi malam, sedangkan kau masih terus saja.." Kuroro tidak menghiraukan Kurapika. "KURORO!" Kurapika membetaknya hingga terdengar ke seluruh sekolah (Lebay amat ya).

*Flashback*

Malam hari terlihat kurapika terus berjalan kesana kemari, entah apa yang dilakukannya (Seperti biasa hanya Author, Kurapika dan Tuhan yang tau) *Dikejar fans Kurapika* Ia terlihat gelisah dan panik. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Kuroro.

Kurapika : "Kuroro.. Permisi"

Kuroro : "Yaa?! Eh, kau kurapika. Ada apa?" tanya kuroro

Kurapika : "Aku.. Hmm" Kurapika ragu ragu berbicara dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro : "Kau?" Ucap Kuroro penasaran.

Kurapika : "Hmm, Aku.."

Kuroro : "Katakan saja Kurapika" Kuroro mencoba menenangkan Kurapika.

Kurapika : "Aku.."

Kuroro : "AKU!?" Kuroro mulai kehabisan kesabaran

Kurapika : "Aku lapar, Makan yuk!"

Kuroro : (Jatuh tergeletak dilantai) "..."

Kurapika : "Kuroro! Kuroro!" mencoba menyadarkan Kuroro, akhirnya Kuroro pun sadar

Kuroro : "Kurapika... " Ucap Kuroro pelan dengan nada yang centil.

DEG! Kurapika merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat, entah karena Nada bicara kuroro atau Rasa lapar yang belum terpenuhi (?).

Kurapika : "A.. Ada apa?" Kurapika berkata dengan gugup.

Kuroro : "KAU INI MENGAJAKKU MAKAN SAJA SEPERTI ADA SESUATU YANG PENTING TERJADI! DASAR BODOH! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI!"

Kurapika : "Ma-maaf Kuroro" dengan wajah yang bersalah

Kuroro : "Yasudah mau makan apa?"

Kurapika : "Ada makanan dikamarku, tapi aku minta kau temani aku untuk makan dikamarku, mau kah Kuroro menemaniku?"

Kuroro : "Haha.. Kau ini seperti perempuan saja" Menggaruk Kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kurapika : "Hmm.. 'Sebenarnya Aku ini memang perempuan, Kuroro!' (Didalam hati kurapika terus berbicara lain dengan dibibirnya yang hanya diam saat menuju kamarnya)"

Kuroro : "Makan apa?"

Kurapika : "Seperti biasa, aku kan suka pedas jadi kita makan Ramen pedas tingkat 80 ya!"

Kuroro : "Apa?!"

Kurapika : "Aku tau kau tidak suka pedas, jadi aku siapkan yang tingkat 5"

Kuroro : "A.. ehm.. , aku bukan anak kecil! Lagipula aku suka pedas, Buatkan aku tingkat 80 juga!"

Kurapika pun membuatkan makanan tersebut untuk mereka berdua, ternyata Kuroro memang tidak suka pedas, ia terus bolak balik mengambil minuman hingga kelelahan.

Kuroro : "Aku menyeraaaahhh! Aku lelah mengambil minum!"

Kurapika : "Aahhh! Akhirnya aku menang! Yeeay!"

Kuroro : "Dasar, mungkin karena kau aku tidak bisa tidur karena pedas ini membunuhku!"

Kurapika : "Ah kau ini! Tidak separah itu kok, sini aku bereskan"

Kuroro : "Hati hati Kurapika"

Kurapika : "Kyaaa!" Terpeleset saat mengambil mangkuk milik kuroro.

Kuroro : "Aku bilang hati hati"

Kurapika : "Ma-maaf kan aku"

Kuroro : "Sudahlah, tapi aku minta kau berdiri dulu, tanganku pegal"

Kurapika : "Ehh!?" Kurapika terkejut mendapati dirinya sedang ada di rangkulan tangan kuroro yang menangkapnya ketika tadi kurapika terpeleset.

Kuroro : "..." Hanya tersenyum melihat kurapika yang langsung salah tingkah.

*End Flashback*

Neon : "Haiii.. Kurapika kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

Kurapika : "Sudah"

Kuroro : "Ada PR? Wahhh Kurapika aku lihat punyamu ya!" Mengambil buku PR Kurapika dan Pergi menjauh secepat kilat.

Kurapika : "Heii Bukuku!"

Kuroro : "Pinjam sebentar" menjauhkan buku PR Tersebut dari kurapika.

Neon : "Dasar anak laki laki"

Akhirnya Kurapika pun mengalah (Sementara Neon kembali ke Club ceweknya dan mencari contekan juga)

Kuroro : "Kurapika! Ini salah! Kau harusnya menggunakan rumus F bukan C!"

Kurapika : "Benarkah? Coba kulihat" Memperhatikan dengan teliti jawaban di buku PR nya

Kuroro : "Aku benarkan, yang nomor 4 loh"

Kurapika : "Iya, aku salah!"

Kuroro : "Cepat betulkan jawabanmu! Lalu aku ingin mencontek lagi."

Kurapika : "Dasar kau ini"

Bel masukpun berbunyi, bu Menchi pun memulai pelajarannya, berkat Kuroro Kurapika mendapatkan nilai sempurna di Tugasnya. Sebenarnya Kurapika bingung pada Kuroro kenapa dia harus mencontek kalau dia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri? Namun Kurapika tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya ia pun membuang jauh pikiran aneh tentang Kuroro, Toh, berkat Kuroro juga ia di untungkan. setelah selesai bel Pulang pun berbunyi kembali dan semua siswa SMA hunter pun kembali ke Asramanya masing masing.

Kurapika : "Neooon!" Berteriak memanggil Neon sambil menghampirinya di asrama perempuan.

Neon : "Apa." Jawab Neon dengan nada datar dan dingin *Looh sejak kapan?*

Kurapika : "Maaf, tadi aku benar benar tidak ingat dengan janjiku"

Neon : "Lupakan saja kurapika" Menjawab tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa menoleh ke arah kurapika.

Kurapika : "Kau, tidak memaafkanku ya?" Kurapika memelankan nada bicaranya.

Neon : "Aku bilang Lupakan saja" Neon mulai terlihat kesal.

Kurapika : " Ayolah, kita bisa pergi bersama lain waktu? Atau besok aku janji akan pergi bersamamu." Kurapika mencoba membujuk neon.

Neon : "Kau tidak dengar! Aku bilang Lupakan saja! Lagipula aku malas pergi bersamamu! Untuk apa pergi bersama orang yang tidak mengharapkanmu? Sudah berapa kali kau melanggar janjimu sejak aku mengajakmu pergi bersama ke kantin? Aku tau bagimu ini hal yang tidak pantas dipermasalahkan. Karena.. karena, kau adalah laki laki! mereka mengangap perempuan lemah dan cengeng! Ya itu benar! Kau lihat sendiri kan didepanmu ada seorang perempuan yang lemah, cengeng dan manja! Laki laki memang tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, seperti kau! Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Aku benci!" Neon pun marah marah sama Kurapika sambil menangis, sementara kurapika hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

Kurapika : "Ma.. maaf kan a..ku Ne..on" Sebenarnya Kurapika kaget mendengar Neon marah, dan masih gugup untuk berbicara dengan Neon.

Neon : "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Kurapika : "_Gome_ Neon, Maaf kan aku, tapi aku benar benar sibuk dan terkadang lupa dengan janjiku" Kurapika berharap Neon memaafkannya.

Neon : "Pergi."

Kurapika : "Tap-"

Neon : "Pergi!"

Kurapika pergi meninggalkan Neon, Sementara neon pun pergi ke kamarnya. Kuroro yang melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha menenangkan Kurapika, namun kurapika tidak bisa tenang karena ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Neon. Malam harinya pun Kurapika memutuskan untuk pergi ke asrama perempuan secara diam diam dan menghampiri kamar Neon. Ia masih teringat akan kata kata Neon tadi Siang "kau adalah laki laki! mereka mengangap perempuan lemah dan cengeng! Ya itu benar! Kau lihat sendiri kan didepanmu ada seorang perempuan yang lemah, cengeng dan manja! Laki laki memang tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, seperti kau! Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Aku benci!". Kurapika tidak tau apa yang akan diperbuatnya nanti tapi dia benar benar merasa bersalah, '_Nee,_ Neon aku juga seorang perempuan' batin Kurapika.

**THE END**

Terimakasih untuk teman teman yang sudah baca fic ini! Mohon do'anya untuk kelancaran aja yaa.. semoga fic ini tetap disukai sampai chapter akhir yang Author pun gk tau sampai chapter berapa, mudah mudahan aja lancar ya, Arigatou!

**Seperti biasa Author Minta Review para Reader sekalian :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh iyaa.. sebelumnya author akan membalas review dulu..**

Hime kagami : Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya! sebenarnya aku gak nyangka bakel dapet review! dan aku gak nyangka ada yang baca fic ku yang gaje kelas ahad ini.. sekali lagi terimakasih.. oh iya, di baca terus ya sampai habis ficnya, harus loh! kan' karena Hime aku jadi semangat Aye aye captain! (Semangat 45) aku berharap ada lagi yang review, do'ain ya semoga lancar!

RnR Please! gak mau juga gapapa.. kalo ada kritikan yang membangun dan memperbaiki boleh dipost! oh iya, bahasanya jangan kasar kasar ya.. author kan masih kanak kanak.. hehe *Diamuk masa* ok lanjut aja deh, semoga kalian suka, enjoy ya..

**Karena Author males bikin Summary langsung lanjut aja yaa (Dasar Pemalas)!**

**Chapter 4 (Maafkan aku Neon)**

"Aku bodoh sekali! Aku berharap terlalu tinggi untuk mendapat perhatian Kurapika, sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan!" Neon melempar bantalnya dan menangis. "Aku memang bodoh! Dasar Neon Bodoh!" Neon terus menangis di kamarnya, sementara kurapika masih mencari cari kamar neon. "Apa kurapika akan datang kesini? TIDAK! Kurapika tidak akan datang kesini! Aku benci Kurapika!" Ditengah tengah Isakannya terdengar ketukan pintu dikamarnya. "Permisi... Ne.. on" terdengar suara yang sangat kecil dari luar kamar Neon, sepertinya Neon mengenalnya namun ia lupa. Neon pun membukakan pintu. "Kreek" terdengar suara pintu terbuka, seketika mata Neon yang tadinya kering (karena sudah di lap air matanya) kembali berkaca kaca saat melihat sosok didepannya.

Neon : "Ku.. Ku-ra-pi-ka!?"

Kurapika : "Ya, Neon" Kurapika tersenyum hambar melihat Neon dengan mata sembab dan ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Neon menangis cukup lama.

Neon : "Kenapa kau kesini? Ini asrama perempuan? Dan kau adalah laki laki"

Kurapika : "Aku.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal tadi siang neon, aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu, tolong maafkan aku Neon"

Neon : "..." hanya terdiam, namun seribu pertanyaan melayang layang dibenaknya

Kurapika : "Kumohon maafkan aku" memelas pada neon.

Noen : "ehmm.. masuk dulu, tidak enak kalau sampai ketahuan"

Merekapun masuk kedalam kamar Neon, Dikamar Neon mereka pun terdiam, hening. Diam diam Neon memperhatikan Kurapika yang datang Kekamarnya mengenakan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang keduanya berwarna putih. Ia terlihat lebih ramah dipandang dengan pakaian tersebut. Akhirnya Neon pun membuka pembicaraan dengan Kurapika.

Neon : "Ada apa datang kesini? Apa kau gila? Kalau saja kau ketahuan bisa bisa kau dikira ingin berbuat macam macam disini, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini!?"

Kurapika : "Aku, melewati jalan penghubung samping asrama. Dan kesini hanya ingin minta maaf"

Neon : "Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

Kurapika : "Tapi.. Kenapa?"

Neon : "Karena kau membuatku merasa sedih, dan gelisah! Kau yang membuatku jadi begini, kau yang membuatku menyimpan sebuah perasaan!"

Kurapika : "Pe.. perasaan?"

Neon : "Ya! Aku menyukaimu Kurapika! Aku menyukaimu! Tapi kau, kau.. kau..." Neon tak melanjutkan kata katanya dan kembali menangis.

Kurapika "..." Tanpa berkata Ia langsung memeluk Neon.

Neon terkejut karena Kurapika baru saja memeluknya.

Kurapika : "Maaf kan aku! Maaf Neon! Maafkan aku!" mempererat pelukannya dan perlahan mengeluarkan air mata karena Neon sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Neon : "Kura.. pika..."

Kurapika : "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau kau menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya" ucap Kurapika melepas pelukannya.

Neon : "tapi kenapa?"

Kurapika : 'Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tau semuanya, kalau aku juga perempuan Neon. tapi waktunya belum tepat.' Kurapika berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang, nanti juga kau akan tau alasan itu Neon"

Neon : "Ya, kau aku maafkan" walau dengan perasaan yang sangat terpukul.

Kurapika : "Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku kakakmu, kau boleh memanggilku semaumu seperti memanggil kakakmu sendiri" ucap Kurapika tersenyum.

Neon : "Terimakasih tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu kakak" neon tersenyum jahil.

Kurapika : "Terserah apa maumu. Lagipula umur kita hanya beda 1 tahun. oh iya sudah malam aku harus kembali, sampai bertemu besok Neon" berlari meninggalkan Neon sambil melambaikan tangan.

Neon : "Sayonara Kurapika, Jangan menyembunyikan pacarmu terus menerus ya!"

Kurapika : "Kalau begitu jangan terus menerus memikirkanku juga!"

Malam berlalu terlalu cepat untuk mereka berdua, baru semalam bertemu, sekarang sudah bertemu lagi, entah apa yang dilakukan Kuroro malam itu (Hanya Kuroro, Tuhan dan Author yang tau) *Dilempar fans Kuroro*.

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa mengawali hari hari para siswa SMA Hunter. Terlihat Kurapika dan Neon sudah berjalan bersama dan bercanda ria, padahal baru semalam mereka ada acara nangis nangisan, bentak bentakan, dan marah marahan show. Mungkin mereka tidak menghiraukan hal itu lagi. Sementara terlihat Kuroro yang seperti biasa stay cool sambil membaca buku dan dikelilingi oleh para gadis SMA Hunter.

Kuroro : "Heii, Kurapika! Kesini! tolong aku!"

Kurapika : "Uhm,, Neon apakah sebaiknya aku tolong atau dibiarkan sa-"

Neon : "Tentu! Cepat tolong dia"

Kuroro : "Aku kehabisan oksigen, tolong"

Kurapika : "Bertahanlah, permisi, permisi,"melewati kerumunan gadis tersebut

Kuroro : "Aku.. aku.. kehabi..san ok.. sigen" jatuh pingsan.

Kurapika : 'bagaimana cara aku membawanya ke UKS?' "Waahh, berat!"

Akhirnya kurapikapun menyeret tubuh seorang kuroro ke UKS yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Kurapika : "Kuroro, kuroro!" mencoba menyadarkan Kuroro.

Kuroro : "Hmm,, dimana aku?"

Kurapika : wahh, kau sudah sadar! Neon tolong ambilkan air untuk diminum"

Kuroro : "Ahh! Kurapika, aku di UKS. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kurapika : "... Seperti itu kejadiannya"

Kuroro : "Ohh, mereka mengerikan! Aku sudah tidak tahan selama 1 tahun bersekolah disini dan hari hariku selalu diisi dengan hal seburuk ini. Bahkan senpai perempuan pun ikut membunuhku."

Neon : "Ini air Untuk Kuroro Lucifer"

Kuroro : "Terimakasih"

Neon : "ya, tidak perlu seperti itu Lucifer – sama"

Kuroro pun memalingkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika.

Kuroro : "Oh, ya kurapika, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neon?" dengan nada berbisik.

Neon : "Tidak usah berbisik, aku mendengarnya! Lucifer – Sama!"

Kuroro : "Eh!? dia hebat ya"

Kurapika : "Ehmm.. itu,"

Neon : "Kami baik baik saja, bahkan sangat baik"

Kuroro : "Hei, yang aku tanya itu kurapika tau! Bukan kau Neon!"

Neon : "Hu-uh, Dasar Lucifer – Sama memang tidak bisa dibantah"

Kuroro : "Berhenti Memanggilku seperti itu!"

Kurapika : "Sudahlah, Neon ayo kita masuk kelas!"

Neon : "ya, Kuroro.. lucifer – sama tunggulah disini"

Kuroro : "Ya, ya, tuan putri"

Neon : "Heiii!"

Kurapika : "Sudah, ayo neon!" Merangkul Neon dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroro di UKS

Kuroro : "Mereka terlihat dekat, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka ya? Apa jangan jangan mereka... (termenung sejenak) hn, Sudahlah lagipula untuk apa memikirkan mereka? Lebih baik aku makan roti isi ini!"

Kuroro pun mengambil roti isi yang sudah disiapkan Kurapika di meja UKS, Kuroro memakan roti tersebut sambil menatap kedua temannya tersebut meninggalkan Ruangan kecil berbau obat tersebut, "tunggu kenapa tidak ada Rasanya?" Kuroro bingung karena roti tersebut terasa tawar hanya seperti sepotong roti yang tidak didampingi apapun. Tiba tiba pandangan Kuroro menjadi buram "ehm.. aku pusing" Kuroro merasa bahwa seakan ruangan UKS telah berputar. "Aakh! Aku tidak tahan! Rasanya dunia berputar terlalu cepat" Kuroro pun tidak sadarkan diri atau kata lainnya adalah mati. Tidak, maksud author pingsan. *Diamuk Fans Kuroro*.

Kurapika mengikuti pelajaran dengan sedikit rasa gelisah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya (seperti biasa hanya kurapika, Author dan Tuhan yang tau) ia yang biasanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, kini berubah seketika. Bahkan saat bu Menchi bertanya padanya ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang aneh yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Bu Menchi.

Bu Menchi : "Lain kali jika ada masalah ceritakan saja pada ibu. Mengerti Kurapika?"

Kurapika : "Iya Bu, terimakasih"

Neon : "Ada apa denganmu Kurapika?"

Kurapika : "Ahh! Tidak ada apa apa"

Neon : "Baguslah, sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi, apa kita akan menemui Kuroro lagi di UKS?" Neon berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

Kurapika : "Ya, Neon kita harus menemuinya, bagaimanapun dia adalah teman kita" Tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Neon.

**THE END**

Syukurlah selesai juga Chapter 4 ini, terimakasih yang udah setia membaca fic gaje inii!, gimana gak gaje authornya aja gaje bangett * Ngaku ceritanya* Bikin fic ini cuapek loh, karena itu, author minta imbalan yah! Yaitu,

**Minta review para reader ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning : Gaje, Typo's, Abal, OOC, OOT dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya._

Minna – San!

Ini adalah Chapter ke-5 karena kemaren itu chapter ke-4 (Yaiyalah.. *Dijitak Bayangan dicermin)

Bayangan dicermin : "Gua malu jadi bayangan lu author"

Author : "Maafkan aku, setulus hatimu.. kepergian diriku itu bukan keinginanku.. (Nyanyi)"

Bayangan dicermin : "(Megang suntikan isinya obat bius, disuntikin ke Author) Rasain lu Author"

**Karena Author males bikin Summary langsung lanjut aja yaa (Dasar Pemalas)!**

**Chapter 5 (Kuroro yang aneh)**

"_Kriing... kriiiiing.. kriiiing... kriing..._" Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk istirahat bagi para siswa SMA Hunter (Yaiyalah). "Wahhh bel sekolah kita sudah ganti nada dering ya?" ucap Neon. "Mungkin, tapi aku lebih menyukainya daripada bunyi yang sebelumnya" balas Kurapika. "Oh, iya ayo kita temui Kuroro!" Neon mengajak Kurapika. "Ya!" Kurapika tampak bersemangat, entah apa yang merasukinya.

Kurapika : "Permisi.. Kuroro Lucifer!" mengetuk pintu UKS.

Kuroro : "Ya, silahkan masuk" ucap Kuroro lemah. Yang untungnya sudah sadar sebelum bel waktu istirahat berbunyi.

Kurapika : "Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa, kau tau aku memikirkanmu sejak tadi"

Kuroro, Neon : "Memikirkan?" secara bersamaan.

Kurapika : "Iya, aku.. aku memikirkan Kuroro karena, ehm.. dia teman kita kan?"

Kuroro : 'Kata katamu seperti seorang perempuan saja' kuroro berkata dalam hatinya.

Neon : "Kenapa roti isi ini tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Neon

Kuroro : "Itu, aku.. tidak terlalu suka karena pedas" berbohong pada Neon.

Kurapika : "Benarkah? Padahal aku hanya memasukan sedikit saus kedalamnya" menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Neon : "Sudahlah mungkin untuk orang yang sakit masih terlalu pedas, lalu sekarang apa kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

Kuroro : "Sudah aku sudah bisa berjalan"

Kurapika : "Kalau begitu, masuklah kedalam kelas jangan mencatat terlalu banyak, catat saja yang penting, atau kau mau kekantin dulu membeli makanan bersama kami?"

Kuroro : "Aku ke kelas saja"

Neon : "Perlu diantar?"

Kuroro : "Tidak usah"

Kuroro pun masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, setelah pelajaran selesai bel pulang pun berbunyi, para siswa SMA Hunter pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi kekantin, (mungkin mereka lapar) ada yang kerja kelompok, ada yang eskul, ada yang bengong didepan kelas sampe diklaksonin sama orang orang yang mau lewat *emangnya mobil*, ada juga yang hanya bermain main dengan temannya dan sisanya pulang ke asrama masing masing entah apa yang mereka lakukan(?) sedangkan tokoh utama kita Neon berkumpul bersama teman temannya membicarakan tren model terbaru, Kuroro dalam perjalanan tiada ujung(Baginya) ke kamar asramanya. Sedangkan Kurapika mengantar Kuroro yang kamarnya lumayan jauh dari kamar Kuroro.

**o****o****O****o****o**

Sesampainya dikamar Kuroro, Kurapika pun membukakan pintu kamarnya dan menaruh tas kuroro di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu kembali mengantar Kuroro.

Kuroro : "Terimakasih, Kurapika, Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Kurapika : "Kau ini sangat pucat dan panas! Kalau terlalu lelah bisa pingsan, dan siapa yang repot? Aku juga yang harus menyeretmu!" Kurapika agak sedikit membentak Kuroro.

Kuroro : "Kau.. Menyeretku!? Apa aku tidak salah dengar!?" Kuroro terkejut mendengar bahwa dirinya diseret seret sama Kurapika.

Kurapika : "Iya, habis, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau berat sekali!" Kurapika membalas ucapan Kuroro.

Kurapika : "Hm.. aku akan kembali ke kamarku, kalau membutuhkanku SMS atau Telepon saja, biar aku menuju kamarmu, jangan pergi ke kamarku! Terlalu jauh untuk orang yang tidak sehat sepertimu apalagi kamarku di lantai 3!"

Kuroro : "..." Hanya terdiam memperhatikan wajah Kurapika, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Kurapika : *Menghela nafas* "Sudah pokoknya kalau ada apa apa hubungi aku lewat telepon saja" kurapika langsung menutup pintu kamar kuroro karena merasa tidak didengar oleh kuroro.

Malam harinya Kuroro terlihat tidak tenang, tubuhnya semakin panas tapi yang dia pikirkan sejak siang adalah Kurapika, Kurapika dan Kurapika. "Kenapa aku memikirkannya?" Kuroro berpikir sejenak namun yang muncul hanyalah bayangan Kurapika. "Ahh! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Kenapa harus Kurapika? Aku akan mencari penyebab mengingatnya terus menerus dan solusi untuk melupakannya di Internet" Kuroro pun mengambil Handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu, tiba tiba saja ia terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya terhadap sesuatu. "Aku, tidak salah lihat kan? ... ini berarti aku ini.. aku menyukai Kurapika? Ahh! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Yaoi!" akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Kurapika, entah apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Kurapika (Hanya Kuroro, Author dan tuhan yang tau hehe..) ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan karena lemas, "Akhirnya sampai juga" Kuroro menghela nafasnya berat. "Kurapika? Ada didalam?" Kuroro berkata pelan. "Yaa.. Tunggu sebentar!" Kurapika pun menjawabnya. Terdengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan "KURORO!" terlihat mata hitam milik seseorang berambut pirang membulat dengan sempurna.

Kuroro : "Kurapika" Kuroro terlihat kelelahan karena menaiki tangga untuk sampai kekamar kurapika di lantai 3 sedangkan kamar kuroro ada dilantai 1.

Kurapika : "Bodoh! Kenapa kau kemari! Apa kau tidak mendengar kata kataku tadi?" sebenarnya kurapika sudah tau itu, tapi dia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya (tadi).

Kuroro : "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.."

Kurapika : "kenapa tidak lewat telepon atau SMS Saja? Kamarku kan lumayan ja-"

Kuroro : "..." memeluk Kurapika.

Kurapika : "A.. ada apa?" gadis berambut pirang tersebut terlihat tersentak dan ingin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tindakan Kuroro yang tiba tiba itu karena Baru kali ini ada laki laki yang memeluknya.

Kuroro : "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu-" Suaranya semakin pelan dan melemah saja.

Kurapika : "apa? Memberitahu apa?" Kurapika masih mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kuroro, namun lama kelamaan Kurapika merasakan badannya menjadi panas dan Kuroro semakin berat saja.

Kuroro : "..." Tidak sadarkan diri.

Kurapika : "ternyata dia hanya ingin pingsan"

Kurapika yang mengetahui bahwa Kuroro tidak sadarkan diri pun membawa Kuroro masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meletakannya di kasurnya. Kurapika mencoba menyadarkannya dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Kuroro! Kuroro!" namun, usaha Kurapika bisa kita Kategorikan menjadi "PERCUMA". Setelah beberapa hari ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hoam.. nyenyak sekali tidurku!" Kuroro melihat tempat tidur yang ditidurinya. "Sejak kapan kasurku rapi seperti ini? Eh!? Ini bukan kamarku!" ia pun mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, dan akhirnyaa.

Kuroro : "Hn.. oh iya! Ini kan kamar Kurapika! Kenapa aku ada disini? Sudah berapa lama? Dimana dia tidur saat aku tidur disini? Apakah aku dihipnotis untuk datang keka-" *PLAKK!* Tiba tiba saja Kurapika menjitak kepala Kuroro dengan panci berukuran sedang.

Kurapika : "Kau disini karena kau pingsan ehm.. dipelukanku, kau sudah 2 hari disini, aku tidur dikamarmu selama 2 hari karena tidak mungkin membawamu turun ke lantai 1 karena kau berat sekali, tapi aku tetap melakukan aktivitasku disini. dan 1 lagi, aku tidak pernah menghipnotis orang, apalagi kau! lagipula jika aku bisa, aku lebih memilih milih untuk menghipnotis orang yang masuk ke kamarku. Aku masih normal, dan bukan Yaoi! Sepertimu!" menjawab pertanyaan kuroro.

Kuroro : "Aku bukan Yaoi!"

Kurapika : "Lalu kenapa, memelukku 2 hari yang lalu? 'sebenarnya walau menciumku pun kau bukanlah seorang Yaoi' *Berkata dalam Hatinya*"

Kuroro : "itu karena.. Karena aku tidak kuat menahan tubuhku"

Kurapika : "lupakan saja, minum ini" menyodorkan obat.

Kuroro : "Terimakasih" meminumnya dan merasa lega.

Kurapika : "kalau sudah bisa bersekolah, berangkat saja hari ini aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas dan kantin. Tetapi jangan memaksakan diri. Nanti kau pingsan lagi, dan aku yang repot."

Kuroro : "aku sudah bisa bersekolah, antar saja aku sampai ke kelas" menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap siap.

Setelah selesai Kurapika pun mengantar kuroro ke kelas ditemani Neon dan langsung keluar kelas setelah itu.

Neon : "Kurapika! Kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Kurapika : "Tidak Neon, mana mungkin kakakmu sendiri menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adiknya 'Maaf Neon aku harus berbohong' "

*Dikelas*

Kuroro : "Aku teringat sesuatu ketika Kurapika mengatakan tentang Yaoi, tapi apa ya?" mencoba berpikir dan mengingat ingat kembali.

Kurapika : "Heii, Kuroro seorang Ya..-"

Kuroro : (Memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan Aku-Bukan-Yaoi!)

Kurapika : "Ma-af"

Kuroro : "Kurapika! Nanti malam, aku ke asramamu ya!"

Kurapika : "mau apa ke asramaku?"

Kuroro : "mengambil barangku yang tertinggal"

Kurapika : "aku saja yang mengantarnya!"

Kuroro : "tidak usah, aku akan ke sana jam 8 malam ya!" dengan nada memelas

kurapika : "Ok" memutar bola matanya karena kesal.

Dimalam harinya Kuroro pun menuju ke kamar Kurapika, namun ia datang lebih cepat karena ingin menjahili Kurapika dengan mengagetkannya. "Kurapika! Liat Handphone ku ti- akh!" kuroro langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat dibalik kamar kurapika.

**THE END**

Seperti biasa selesai juga Chapter 5 ini, tau gak sih, bikin fic ini tuh sampe bela belain gak malem mingguan sama siapa yah? (doi aja gak punya*Ngakunya mulai*) Bikin fic ini cuapek loh, karena itu, author minta imbalan yah! Yaitu,

**please please please oh Minna! KuMinta Review Mu..! (Nyanyi fortune cookie *Dibius lagi, pingsan*)**

**Pokoknya Reviewnya ditunggu ya..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Balasan untuk review!**

Guest : Arigatou, Reviewnya! Ini masih belum selesai Guest-San! Makasih ya udah baca fic ku yang gaje ini... dutunggu update chapternya yaa.. :3 *Puppy eyes* tetap baca fic ku! *Mata berlinang air hujan(?)* bagiku.. Review adalah emas yang berjatuhan dari atas langit *Ketimpuk dong* udah ya, nanti menjerumus kemana mana hehe..

Shimizu Aya : Iyap! Benar, kok kamu bisa tau? Aku curiga -,-

_Warning : Gaje, Typo's, Abal, OOC, OOT dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya._

Minna – San!

Ini chapter dimana Kurapika ketauan gendernya perempuan! Hauauauauaa... *Gila deh -_-*

Kurapika : "Yaahh.. aku ketahuan gak seru ah!"

Author : "sabar ya Kurapika, kalau kamu gak ketahuan nanti gimana aku mau lanjutin ceritanya? Kan gak mungkin aku bikin cerita tentang pasangan sesama jenis apalagi Yaoi"

Kuroro : "Udah sih! Bawel banget lu Kurapika. Lagipula yang naksir lu tuh gue, cowok kece, keren, cool abis, badai deh pokoknya!"

Kurapika : "Kuroro, masih pengen hidup gak sih?!"

Kuroro : "Ampuun!"

**Chapter 6 (Penyamaranku, Terungkap?)**

"Aaargh! Aku bodoh sekali malam itu!" Kurapika berteriak di atap sekolahnya. "Kurapika.. sudahlah jangan menyesali kejadian itu lagi lagipula itu sudah terjadi" ucap Kuroro yang duduk disamping kurapika. "Tapi jika aku tetap waspada mungkin tidak akan terjadi" Kurapika menyesali perbuatannya. "Tenanglah aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa siapa" Kuroro mencoba untuk menenangkan Kurapika.

*Flashback*

Malam itu terlihat Kurapika sedang menunggu seseorang di asramanya. "masih jam 7, satu jam lagi" Kurapika pun berpikir untuk mencoba baju yang dibelikan oleh teman satu marganya di Ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 tahun. "Masih ada cukup waktu untuk mencoba baju ini, sebelum Kuroro datang mengambil Barang dan Handphonenya yang tertinggal." Kurapika pun mengambil baju tersebut dan memakainya, baju tersebut berbentuk langsungan berwarna Biru dengan sedikit warna putih dipinggirnya. "Hmm,, tidak terlalu buruk, tapi aku tetap terlihat bodoh dengan pakaian wanita" Kurapika pun senyum senyum sendiri didepan kaca gaya anak SLB *Dikejar Fans Kurapika*. "Eh!? Ada pita? Untuk apa membelikanku pita rambut? Ingin mengubahku menjadi perempuan yang feminin? Atau badut konyol?" ia pun memakainya dan " Hahahaha.. (ketawa ketawa sendiri) aku terlihat sangat Bodoh!". Tiba tiba belum sempat melepasnya seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi.

Kuroro : "Kurapika! Lihat Handphone-ku Ti-akh!" Kuroro terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Kurapika : "..." hanya diam ditempat karena masih kaget dengan Kuroro yang datang Tiba tiba.

Kuroro : "Ka.. kau ini?" Kuroro seakan tidak percaya.

Kurapika : "y-yaa kuroro ..." berbicara dengan sangat pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama hening, Kuroro pun membuka pembicaraan.

Kuroro : "Coba jelaskan ini, kurapika"

Kurapika : "Semuanya sudah jelas.. aku ini perempuan"

Kuroro : "Tapi kenapa kau menjadi seorang laki laki?"

Kurapika : "Aku memang dikenal sebagai laki laki, kecuali oleh keluarga dan teman teman satu margaku"

Kuroro : "Aku akan memberitahu Bu Menchi agar memindahkanmu ke asrama perempuan dan memberimu seragam yang seharusnya untukmu"

Kurapika : "Kuroro! Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun!"

Kuroro : " Kenapa?"

Kurapika : "aku.. aku masih ingin menjadi seorang laki laki, bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini?"

Kuroro : "Baiklah, aku akan menjaga rahasia"

Kurapika : "terimakasih"

Kuroro : "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kurapika : "Setelah ini apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku... akan.. melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasanya seperti sebelum kau mengetahui aku adalah seorang perempuan"

Kuroro : "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bersifat seperti biasanya padamu"

Kurapika : "yaa.. aku percaya padamu, ingat! Hanya padamu"

Kuroro : "hn.. aku rasa aku akan mengambil barangku dan kembali kekamarku, tidak baik laki laki dan perempuan berada berdua dalam satu kamar dalam waktu yang lama."

Kurapika : "cepatlah, aku merasa gelisah berada dikamar berdua denganmu memakai pakaian ini"

Kuroro : "heh!? Aku tidak mesum seperti yang kau kira ya!"

Kuroro pun mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan kembali kekamarnya.

*End Flashback*

Kurapika terlihat tetap tidak terima dengan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu itu. Dia terlihat gelisah, karena sudah 1 tahun sejak ia bersekolah di SMA Hunter ia dikenal sebagai laki laki, ia takut kalau rahasia ini tersebar, apa reaksi teman temannya? Apakah ia masih akan mempunyai teman? Walau disisi lain ia percaya kepada Kuroro, rasa khawatirnya tetap membenaknya.

Kurapika menoleh kearah kuroro, dilihatnya Kuroro memandang kebawah dengan tatapan kosong, sementara, mereka sudah berada cukup lama di atas atap dan pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Kurapika mulai melamun. Melihat Kurapika terdiam, Kuroro pun ikut terdiam entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Kurapika pun membuka Pembicaraan.

Kurapika : "Kuroro, kau tidak makan?"

Kuroro : "aku.. uang bulananku habis, dan aku tidak bisa memasak apapun yang ada didapur kecuali mie instant, sampai uang bulananku dikirimkan. namun mie instant tidak boleh dimakan setiap hari, jadi hari ini aku tidak makan dulu."

Kurapika : "Kalau begitu, makan saja bersamaku"

Kuroro : "Ah, tidak apa apa aku bisa menahan lapar selama seharian penuh"

Kurapika : "gak usah malu malu deh, sudah makan saja bekal yang aku buat sendiri ini!"

Kuroro : "Yakin?"

Kurapika : "Tidak apa apa, makan saja"

Kuroro : "Terimakasih, selama ini aku bodoh sekali, gadis semanis dirimu tidak aku kenali" Kuroro menggoda kurapika sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kurapika : "Sudah, Hentikan!" Kurapika terlihat kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroro.

Kuroro : "maafkan Kurapika tapi kau memang terlihat manis dengan baju kemarin"

Kurapika : "Aku terlihat Konyol dan bodoh dengan baju itu!"

Kuroro : "lalu kau mau kemana?" melihat kurapika berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya.

Kurapika : "Menemui Neon, Kasihan dia belum aku temui sejak pagi"

Kuroro : "Bekalmu? Kau akan kesini lagi kan?"

Kurapika : "Tidak, taruh saja kotak makanku di tasku"

Kurapika pun pergi menjauh dari Kuroro.

Kuroropun melanjutkan memakan bekal milik Kurapika, terlihat dibawah Kurapika menghampiri Neon dan ingin menyapanya, Namun melihat Neon yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya munculah niat jahil Kurapika.

Kurapika : "Hei, Machi!"

Machi : "Ada apa Kurapika ?" jawab si gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Kurapika : "Maukah kau membantuku?" Pinta Kurapika.

Machi : "membantumu? Dalam hal apa?" Tanya Machi.

Kurapika : "Ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan"

Machi : "Baiklah"

Kurapika dan Machi pun berjalan Menghampiri Neon.

Kurapika : "HEII NEOOON!"

Neon : "Whoaa! Kurapika, mengagetkanku saja!"

Kurapika : "Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan seseorang"

Neon : "siapa?"

Kurapika : "Ini, perkenalkan Machi kekasihku"

Machi : "Ke.. kekasih?"

Kurapika : "..." hanya diam namun menatap Machi dengan tatapan 'Ikuti-Saja-Apa-Kataku'.

Machi : "Hai, aku kekasih Kurapika" Terlihat rona merah disekitar pipinya.

Neon : "Ohhh,, hanya ingin mengenalkan kekasihmu"

Kurapika : 'eh!?, Tidak ada reaksi apapun?' "Ehhh!? Kau tidak terkejut ya?"

Neon : "Untuk apa terkejut?"

Kurapika : "Jadi sudah melupakanku?"

Neon : "Aku sudah melupakanmu, dan tertarik pada laki laki lain!"

Kurapika dan Machi pun hanya Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Neon yang Spontan tersebut.

Machi : "Anak yang baru tau tentang cinta, dia masih labil" Berbisik pada Kurapika.

Kurapika : "Dia itu polos atau bodoh?" balik berbisik pada Machi.

Neon : "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" neon menatap tajam keduanya.

Kurapika&Machi : "Tidak ada!" secara bersamaan.

Akhirnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi (Cepet amat ya*Alurnya Ngebut*) seperti biasa mereka ber-3 pun berkumpul untuk membicarakan suatu hal, entah pada curhat, atau pada ngomongin hal gaje(?) *Authornya kali ah, yang gaje* Pokoknya intinya mereka ngomongin sesuatu aja.

Kuroro : "Kurapikaa.. Aku main ke asramamu yaaa.." pinta Kuroro pada Kurapika.

Kurapika : "Tidak Boleh!"

Kuroro : "Kenapa? Boleh ya.. boleh ya.. boleh ya.." Memasang wajah Innocent.

Kurapika : "Tidak! Hentikan! Aku mual melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu! Kau kan laki laki sedangkan aku.. aku!" kurapika menepuk dahinya agak keras.

Neon : "Apa Maksudnya?" Neon langsung bertanya akibat kata kata Kurapika yang aneh tersebut.

Kurapika : "Aku, sedang ingin sendiri.." menundukan wajahnya dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya karena syok dengan kata katanya sendiri.

Kuroro : "Ahh! Neon begini, Kurapika sedang tidak enak badan, dia terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarnya kekamarku, agar ia beristirahat ya, _jaa_ Neon!"

Neon : "Aku ditinggalin nih!" Neon terlihat kesal.

Kuroro : "kalau mau ikut, ikut saja"

Neon : "Aku ini perempuan, ku mau mengajakku ke asrama laki laki?"

Kuroro : "Terserah maumu saja"

Kurapika : "Nngh.. Aku pusing!" Kurapika memegang kepalanya(Dahinya) dan kakinya mulai tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kuroro : "Ada apa Kurapika?"Tanya Kuroro cemas.

Kurapika : "Aku.. " Kurapika pun yang tadinya memegang seragam Kuroro dengan kuat mulai melepaskan genggamannya.

Kuroro : "Kurapika!" melihat Kurapika tidak sadarkan diri Kuroro langsung meletakan tangan kurapika di lehernya, dan menuntunnya menuju kamar Kuroro.

Neon : "Kenapa tidak membawanya kekamarnya?"

Kuroro : "Kamarnya di lantai 3"

Neon : "Lantai 3!" termenung sejenak. 'Tidak ada jalan penghubung di lantai 2 dan 3 berarti dia melompat dari lantai 3 menuju asrama perempuan untuk menemuiku. Apa tidak salah?'

Kuroro : "Iya, kenapa?"

Neon : "Tidak ada apa apa, hanya saja sepertinya jauh sekali"

Kuroro : "Aku saja lelah menaiki tangga setiap hari untuk pergi ke kamar Kurapika"

Neon : "Untuk apa kau kesana setiap hari?" Neon terlihat bingung.

Kuroro : "Eh!? Aku.. aku, mengerjakan PR! Ya, lalu meminta makanan, bermain catur, dll."

**THE END**

Seperti biasa selesai juga Chapter 6 ini, alurnya gaje ya? Terlalu ngebut ya? Maklumlah Author masih pemula. Do'akan saja supaya Topiknya gak kemana mana OK! Imbalannya ditunggu!

**Walaupun aku lelah menulis fanfic, tapi kutetap jalani demi readers! tetapi aku tetap menunggu Reviewnya.. yeah yea yeah.. (Nyanyi fortune cookie lagi)**


End file.
